Bat Family Moments
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Random moments in the lives of the batclan.
1. Everyone needs a hug

**Disclaimer: I do not own, hence FANfiction. *Sadface***

**This is a combination of random stories I wrote in history. I completely forgot about them (again) XD. So now all I'm doing is putting them in story form sense I wrote in script form. Rambling XD**

**Enjoy!**

Dick burst through the door, yanking the burgundy curtains open.

"Good morning!"

Jason groaned, rolling over squinting, to the see the older boy in navy blue pajama pants and matching bunny slippers.

"Gah! Why do you have to be such a morning person?"

Dick simply gave him a blinding smile, the radiance of a five year old on Christmas morning in his eyes. He tapped the tip of Jason's nose.

"Because you don't want to sleep the day away silly!"

Jason glared daggers at him, suddenly wishing he had slept with a gun under his pillow like he used to. It would have been ever so useful here at the manor at five o'clock in the freakin morning.

"Get. Out. Now."

Dick ignored him, setting a tray on Jason's lap.

"Well, up and at'm. You're going to need your energy!"

Dick gave him a quick hug, dancing out of the room, blissfully unaware of Jason's batglare.

Looking down at the food, Jason grumbled and took a bite of the burnt toast.

"Blech! Alfred should be the only one who cooks here."

He continued to eat it anyway.

Another door in the manor burst open.

"Good Morning Damian!"

Damian pulled a pillow over his head. Whether he was trying to block out Dick or smother himself to death is unknown.

"Go away Grayson, or I'll shoot you."

Dick ignored him, walking over to the bed. He yanked the covers off Damian, yelling, "Rise and shine!"

Damian looked mournfully at his sheets and pillows on the floor.

"NEVER!"

"But I made you breakfast," Dick pouted.

Damian glanced at Dick, then at the food, then back at Dick.

"I'm not eating that."

"Damian!"

"Fine, just go away!"

Dick smiled, giving him a quick hug before moving on to the next room, balancing his last two trays, as he twisted the door knob.

"Wake up Tim…uh, Timmy?"

Dick blinked at the sight in front of him.

Tim in return looked at the sleeping blond next to him, then back up at Dick.

"Uh…I…umm…You should have knocked!"

Dick paused for a second, "I take it you're already…up…"

Blush stained Tim's cheeks.

Dick closed the door, muttering to himself, "It's about time."

He sat one of the trays down. Tim could find it later. He walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Bruce, you awake?"

"…"

Dick poked his shoulder, receiving a glare.

"Do you need a hug?"

"No ah-!"

Dick gave him a bear hug, pulling away to set a tray on his lap.

"Here's your breakfast!'

Bruce looked at it, "You tried to copy green eggs and ham?"

"Sure…?"

"…"

Dick walked out, closing the door behind him.

"You're right Alfred, everyone needs a hug today. Well…except for Tim. He's had enough hugs for quite a while."

"What was that, Master Richard?"

Dick shrugged, "Nothing. Tim just forgot to lock his door."

**Stephanie! Bad, no taking advantage of Tim! **

**Yay I finally put this in story form! Sorry, things are kind of hectic around here, I'll try to put up some more soon.**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or want Dick to hug you too. PEACE!**


	2. Family movie & Jason's beer

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters or alcoholic substances, if I did…*evil laughter* Let's just say that's for your own protection. I had a random rant about history class and evil subs, but it's summer break and I never uploaded this so…ranting again XD**

**Enjoy!**

Tim bounded into the living room, smiling, "I picked out the movie!"

Damian glared up at the teen from the sofa, cell phone in hand, "Why do you get to choose the film?"

The soft smile fell from Tim's face, twisting into annoyance, "Uh, because it's family movie night, and it's my turn. Duh." Couldn't Damian even _try_ to be civil toward him?

"_MY_ family, not yours, so I get to choose."

Tim opened his mouth to make a retort, but Dick was quick to intervene.

"Now Damian, it is his turn. You picked last time."

He was rewarded with a trademark Damian scowl.

"He shouldn't even be here! He's not related to us, he's an embarrassment to crime fighting, a wimp-"

"Jason and I aren't related to you either."

"Don't drag me into this. I just wanted to watch SAW," Jason muttered, opening a bottle of Budweiser. His brothers ignored him.

"And I'm better than both of you. However, you are…bearable. Drake is an incompetent fool who is not worth our time."

Jason took a swig of beer, **"**Gee, I'm honored."

Dick put a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder, "Come on Damian, you like us-"

Damian glared at the hand as if to burn a hole in it. Dick pulled his arm back a bit.

"…well you don't hate us. That's a start. Why can't you do the same for Tim?"

"Because their secret lovers and being nice would give it away," Jason muttered.

Damian eyes blazed, furious beyond words. Tim batglared, hoping Jason would get a hangover so he could bang pots and pans in his ears.

Dick shook his head. "No, Damian's not his lover. That you can be sure of. *winks at Tim* Blondes are his type."

Tim blushed, suddenly finding the floor rather intriguing.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "You know something I don't shortpants?"

Dick shrugged, "Only that Tim forgot to lock his door."

"Wh-oh…oh man! Haha, you walked in on-?" Jason turned to Tim, "That really turns off the ladies. You're not getting any for a while."

Damian glanced around at his elder brother, confusion lighting his eyes, "What?"

Dick covered Damian's ears, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Bruce walked in.

"So what movie are we watching?" he asked, sitting down in his favorite leather chair.

Tim smiled, pleased with himself, "Letters to Juliet."

Jason had a spit take, "*cough* W-*cough* the hell? A chick flick?"

Dick groaned, "Tim!"

"What? It's supposed to be good…"

Damian removed Dick's hands from his ears, "What is going on?"

Bruce sighed, "Just play the movie."

Jason and Dick groaned.

Damian looked around, "What?"

_~After movie~_

No one had spoken the entire movie. As the credits rolled around, Tim finally broke the silence in the room, "I liked it."

Bruce stared straight ahead, "I ban this movie from my house."

"W-who would will-ingly watch this…this abomination?" Damian choked out.

Tim looked at him, "Are you crying?"

Damian hid his face in Dick's shirt, "NO!"

Jason and Dick sniffled, hugging each other.

"That was so beautiful," Dick wiped away tears with a handkerchief (where did that come from?).

"Shut up short pants," Jason took the handkerchief and blew his nose.

Bruce stared at his sons, "This is pathetic."

The four boys gave him a knowing look.

"Fine,*quietly * I liked it too…"

**Just now getting around to typing this is non-script form. Why is script form banned? You tell me. **

**Ebay = the word's largest yard sale. **

**PS. This is relevant because the whole neighborhood is having a yard sale. XD**

**See, things I say do make sense! Sorta…you just have to look very hard and jump over those track fence thingys that are too high for us shorties.**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or agree about ebay, PEACE!**


	3. The dark side does has cookies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, DC does.**

**This basicly shows that I really need to be doing homework or sleeping. Insomniac with chocolate bunnies! XD Enjoy!**

**Why the Batclan boys should NEVER all be on patrol at the same time.**

Damian stared out over the edge of the current ledge he occupied. "I'm bored," he muttered to no one in particular.

Jason however, hearing him through his com across the street, was more than happy to reply, "Sneak over here instead then. We are the dark side & we do have cookies."  
>Dick elbowed his partner in the stomach, "Shut up Jason!"<p>

Jason made a face at him, causing Dick to make a face in return, and so on in the contest of male dominance. Tim looking down through binoculars, shook his head at his sons' maturity level.

"But he's right," Dick reluctantly admitted to Damian, "Even though _someone _wasn't supposed to tell about the cookies." He glared pointedly at Jason, who merely smiled and waved at Dick.  
>Tim's nervous voice came on the link, barely audible "I...kind of ate them all."<p>

Dick's outraged tone was the first to reply, "Really Tim? You fatty, you didn't save any for me! I should have let Damian kill you! No offense Damian..."  
>Damian raised his middle finger in clear sight of the other boys.<br>"Hey, watch it kid. Respect your elders."

"Grayson, shut up."

Jason snickered, "Ooooh, you just got told by a ten year old."

Tim "…."

Dick and Jason snapped around at Damian's more than slightly frightened partner, "SHUT UP TIM!"

"I didn't say anything…"

Dick's expression softened, "Sorry Tim, you know we love you."

Jason huffed, "Speak for yourself."

Dick gave a well practiced batglare, "Tell Tim you love him."

Jason's mouth hung open in disbelief, "The hell? No!"

"Tell him you love him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

A mass of midnight black fabric billowed down as Bruce landed between his two eldest sons, "….what did I just walk in on?"

Tim's voice dripped false innocence, "Dick and Jason talking about love and screaming in ecstasy-OUCH! DON'T THROW WEAPONS AT ME!'

Dick, "Prick."

Jason, "Pansy."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why do I have all of you again?"

Dick smiled, "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, but they don't have to love each other-"

Jason interrupted, "or be a mommy and a daddy. It could be a daddy and a daddy-"

Dick nodded his appreciation for Jason's input, "That's right. We don't judge you Bruce-"

Bruce felt his right eye twitch, "That is NOT what I meant! And none of you are my biological children."

Damian looked at the ground, "Father…."

"You don't count."

Damian, "…"

Dick, "…"

Tim, "…"

Jason looked around, "So we're the dark side. And we do have cookies…"

**Done! Yeah, pointless I know, but I just finished making a youtube video and I don't feel like working on my "serious" writing right now. I'm about to go do my homework…finally XD. PEACE!**


	4. How dare you sing in my presence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the song "Beg" (which is stuck in my head), DC and Evans Blue do. OMG UNINTENTIONAL RYHME!**

**I should be updating major fics (which I know I've been horrible about lately but I really haven't had time), so I'm procrastinating homework and major fics by writing this. So this is my procrastinating procrastination project. Do not follow my example for the sake of the word's sanity (yeah right). **

**Enjoy!**

"-in the hand of my new angel. She's blowing smoke like halos. And now everyone wants her, but I shouldn't even bother-"

Damian paused at Dick's door, listening closer to the sound.

"-cause you made me so complete dear, but you left me so alone here. Hang a noose for my new sinner somewhere everyone can see it-"

Damian pushed the door open, surprised to find Dick sitting on his bed flipping through a photo album, singing softly.

"Grayson."

The melody came to a halt, as Dick glanced up, smiling at the intruder, "Hey Damian, what's up?"

The younger male stared at him, brows drawn together.

"You were singing."

Dick nodded at the abrupt statement, "Yes, am I bothering you?

"I didn't say that."

Sensing Damian's discomfort, Dick patted a seat next to him, "Got a minute?"

Dick wrote off the lack off arguing and compliance as exhaustion, and spread the album across their laps. It didn't take long for the assassin to realize what it was.

"This is from when you were Robin."

Dick ruffled his hair fondly, "Yeah, there's some good memories in here."

Damian snorted, slapping Dick's hand away, "You're overly semimetal nature is an embarrassment."

Dick merely grinned in response, nudging Damian playfully. He was used to it by now, and to be honest the kid was starting to grow on him.

Dick pulled a picture out of the plastic covering, handing it to Damian, "If you want to know why I was singing, it's because I found this picture."

The boy scanned its contents. On one side was who he assumed to be Dick, only much younger. It was odd to see Dick looking so…carefree, unlike the overly burdened man beside him now. Batman, someone who was exposed to death of strangers as well as friends on a regular bases, someone who kept Gotham from destroying itself….someone who's more of a parent to him than his own blood relatives.

However, Damian still found his outfit in the picture utterly atrocious.

Beside the raven haired boy was a girl with red hair in a black and yellow variation Stephanie's batgirl costume. This must have been Barbara before she was paralyzed he realized.

Both figures were grinning widely, the Robin in the photo dramatically dipping Batgirl in some sort of slow dance on a rooftop. Two kids messing around and laughing.

"What does this have to do with music?"

Dick didn't remove his eyes still on the paper, "It was playing in the store below us. We missed a school dance, so we decided to host our own," He chuckled, "Bruce couldn't decide whether to yell or laugh at us."

Damian remained silent for a minute, brushing his thumb across the page.

"Grayson?"

"Hmm…?"

"How does the rest of the song go?"

**No idea where this one came from. I'm not even a fan of DickxBarbara pairing but….I dunno, I was writing this at midnight last night and the internet went down before I could post and….I don't even know. I really just don't.**


	5. Beg me to dance

**Disclaimer: Gah, it disapeared when I published it! I do not own, no one shoot me!**

**-For you Blue- requested DickXBabs dance moment, so I hope this does what you were imagining justice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin (Dick) was crouched on the ledge of Balcony's Music Store, his eyes hidden by a pair of binoculars. A steady stream of music floated up like smoke to meet his ears, reminding him of another event tonight. He shook his head. ProtectingGothamwas way better than some stupid dance. They were just a chance to listen to bad music and embarrass yourself by "dancing".<p>

He gazed through the lenses again, focusing on the dingy streets.

"Hey boy wonder."

He spun around, only to find himself an inch from the face of a certain red head.

"Babs, what are you-"

"Nuh-uh, no real names in the field."

Robin ignored her comment, "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"Same reason as you, patrolling obviously. Not that much is happening here." She flipped her ruby hair over her shoulder, taking a seat next to Robin.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's more boring: a chaperoned dance or sitting up here staring at air."

Batgirl nodded, "We could make a way better dance then the "balloons and streamer in the Gym" idea."

"Haha, the Joker throws better parties than that."

"Sadly. To bad we couldn't go, just the same."

A comfortable silence fell over them; the store below mixed with the traffic the only sounds twisting in the wind.

Suddenly Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, a smile weaving its way onto his lips as the next song started.

_There's a lit cigarette..._

_In the hand of my new angel_

_She's blowing smoke like halos_

Batgirl raised an eyebrow at him as he stood, walking over to her, eyes sparkling.

_And now everybody wants her_

_But I shouldn't even bother_

He bowed with an outstretched hand, smile still in place.

_Cause you made me so complete dear_

_But you left me so alone here_

"May I have this dance?"

_Hang a noose for my new sinner_

_Somewhere everyone can see it..._

She took his hand, "Why of course, good sir."

Robin laughed, helping her up and spinning her in circles.

_Won't you..._

_Beg me_

_Then tell me can I love you?_

_Like anybody else would_

_I know you're risking failure_

_(Risking failure)_

They attempted at waltzing, giant grins plastered on their faces.

_Better run for cover_

_You better start to love her_

_So much you're moving on and on_

Robin dramatically dipped her, freezing when he saw Batman over her shoulder. With a camera. Crap.

_Now there's a whole wide world..._

_That wants to know_

Batman shook his head as his son continued to spin his friend in circles...sloppy circles, more like ovals, both teens grinning madly.

_Cheep motels lost their turn on_

_She's bathing in the neon_

_And she's polluting all the airways_

_While I'm passing in the hallways_

Batgirl pointedly ignored Batman, twirling under Robin's arm.

_And you left me so in love here_

_And you left with so much hate dear_

Robin's smile widened a bit as she pulled him closer as the song slowed.

_Was I only creating ciaos?_

_This world was just fine without us..._

"Yeah, this beats a school dance. No PMSing chaperones," Dick chuckled.

_Won't you...beg me?_

Batman's eye slits narrowed, "No, you have me. Now get in the batmobile, we have patrolling to do."

"Aww."

_And tell me can I love you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't use the whole song but...in my defense I ran out of space on my notebook paper. Oh, there's a back to it...ok, no excuse then. Hope you like it. Finally got around to typing it (darn my attention span!). PEACE!<strong>


	6. Skillet (pt1)

**Disclaimer: No ownership, if I did, Dick would make Damian go to Chucky Cheese, Tim would work there in the mouse costume, and Jason would video tape the results while lurking in the ball pit. Because this is somehow canon….**

**Sorry I kind of ran off and abandoned this fic, I'm trying to make up for it by posting a long chapter…my tactic may have failed… -_-**

**Pretty much assigned each of the boys of Wayne Manor a Skillet song from Collide and built a fic around it. Because I felt all nostalgic with senior year, looking through a bunch of old junk, and Skillet was my favorite band back when I was starting high school (then they pulled a Linkin park and changed and dfyhgjuhdfhsjf WHERE IS THE OLD STUFF THAT I LOVED?! ) Sorry, shutting up now and going to go ugly cry into bucket of ice cream.**

**(I do recommend that you listen to the song beside each name, may make more sense.)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Jason- Fingernails**_

Hands absently tapped against the red material that they had just finished cleaning, unsure of what to do now that every possible minimal task had been completed. Free time meant thinking, thinking meant remembering, and there was nothing in Jason's life that he felt the urge to reminisce. No, he had to keep moving, keep doing something.

_Never reaching what I want to reach_

_Never being who I want to be_

_Blaming me when I fall and fail_

_All my dreams splintering under my fingernails_

_Under my fingernails_

But try as he might, thoughts trickled through, piercing his skin like acid as they took form; the same words that had haunted him every night since his rejuvenation.

_I'm empty, lonely, and accused_

_Accused without a word_

_My fingernails are chipping down_

_From clawing in the dirt_

_I'm so lost, lost and confused_

_I threw it all away_

_How can I be beautiful? _

_When I am so afraid_

What if? Two simple little words that seemed to infect every cell of his brain like some contagious plague.

Still, how could he not wonder what his life would have been like had he remained robin? Maybe he would have been a Golden boy like Dick, or a human dictionary like Tim, or maybe…he would be exactly the same. Did he even have a choice as to who he was, or did fate shuffle and deal his cards for him?

_Never reaching what I want to reach_

_Never being who I want to be_

_Blaming me when I fall and fail_

_All my dreams splintering under my fingernails_

_Under my fingernails_

Maybe he could explain that to Bruce, that there wasn't a choice involved in who you become. You simply are who you are; anything else is just a pretense, a lifeless mask that has no more ability to hold emotion than it does to show it.

Life isn't a collection of decisions. It's living out a string of someone else's choices.

_I watched it all slip through my hands_

_My brokenness revealed_

_I'm so proud, I'm so proud_

_I'm crying to be filled_

Bruce wouldn't listen though, he wouldn't believe…Heck, Jason didn't know if he believed it. It almost sounded like Joker logic, almost defended the Joker's actions in a way, and Bruce's…That was what bothered him the most when he got down to it, why this theory never made it past idle thoughts. Because the one thing he could not stand would be to justify Bruce's decision, to accept his reaction as set in stone.

_I'm killing, destroying the plague_

_That's killing me away_

_I've got to live, I've got to love_

_Like I am unafraid_

And if they had no say in their actions, if truly life was simply a span of acting out the author's choices then he would have to accept that he could never win, that it would always be Bruce and his moral code.

_Never reaching what I want to reach_

_Never being who I want to be_

_Blaming me when I fall and fail_

_All my dreams splintering under my fingernails_

_Under my fingernails_

_All my dreams out of reach_

_Under my fingernails_

So he pushed back on his thoughts as he always had; bottled up feelings and stamped the word "useless" across the top of each until he believed it or found a distraction.

_I'm wasting, wasting every moment_

_I want to be tasting_

_Tasting every moment with you_

_I'm suffering, I'm bleeding, on my knees_

_Who's going to save me?_

_Suffering, bleeding_

_Save me from this pit of frailty_

Like the gang across the street underestimating how obvious they look.

_Never reaching what I want to reach_

_Never being who I want to be_

_Blaming me when I fall and fail_

_All my dreams splintering under my fingernails_

_Under my fingernails_

Or the cop in the shadows, pulling a wad of bills out of his uniform to count off every last buck of the bribery.

_All my dreams out of reach _

_Under my fingernails_

Or the young boy that looks too much like Jason when he was his age, spending his birthday on a bench because the thing called home smelled too much like drugs and sin.

_Never reaching me_

_**Richard- A Little More**_

Dick surveyed the odd hodgepodge of people surrounding him. Despite similarity in appearance, none were truly alike, each bringing different ideas and personalities to their strange group, but he supposed that was what pulled them so close, what made them the one thing he had always yearned for. A family.

_Love is all around you now  
>So take a hold<br>Hidden in our words  
>It sometimes ain't enough<em>

True, they had their issues, but what family doesn't? It didn't mean that they should give up on each other, and if he had anything to say about it they never would.

_Don't suffocate day after day  
>It's building up<br>Cause when you're feeling weak  
>You know I'm strong enough<em>

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, remembering his days as the only child, the belief that it would always be Bruce, Alfred, and him. How quickly that dynamic changed. He remembered the bullet through the chest shock at Bruce acquiring a new robin, replacing him, so he thought at the time.

_Just one more day  
>One more day<em>

He had been admittedly jealous at Jason's being adopted while he was not, and angry at never even being asked if it was okay that his identity, the last shred of his parent's legacy, was given to another.

_Oh, let the world crash  
>Love can take it<br>Oh, let the world come crashing down_

In that time though, it was Bruce he was angry with, not Jason, never Jason. He loved his brother, and still does even if he can't find it in himself to agree with Jason's crime fighting principles. The guns, the knives, the bloodshed, none of it changed the fact that he still wishes he could wrap his arms around the younger man and bring him home, where he belongs.

That would probably earn him a good punch in the mouth though.

_Oh, let the world crash  
>Love can take it<br>Love can take a little  
>Love can give a little more<em>

Next his mind flickered to his second brother. He held back a laugh. Sure, he knew how Jason and himself had been acquired, hand chosen by Bruce, found, taken in, trained.

Then there was Tim, who just kinda popped out of Narnia, knowing everything and deciding to be the next robin.

_Love is indestructible  
>So take a hold<br>Sometimes hard to find  
>A reason good enough<em>

He would never have guessed at the time of first meeting that Tim would become perfect little brother material, of how close they would become, only for that to fall apart at the seams as a result of recent events…

_I'll stand beside you  
>Never leave through it all<br>And faith will bring a way  
>To the impossible<em>

They were patching things up though. Tim was coming to understand and accept the reasoning behind Dick's handing down the mantle to the family brat. He may not like it still, but somewhere along the line he saw that "Robin" had been stripped from him by Damian the same way as he had from Jason, and Jason from Dick. Robin was not permanent; it was a stepping stone to figure out who you would be.

Unwelcomed as it may have been, it was necessary for him or for Damian, maybe both.

_Just one more day  
>One more day<em>

_Oh, let the world crash  
>Love can take it<br>Oh, let the world come crashing down  
>Oh, let the world crash<em>

To be fair though, Damian had come a long way, and Dick was immensely proud of him. He knew very well what it had cost Damian to even be with them, let alone abandon every previous belief.

_Love can take it  
>Love can take a little<br>Love can give a little more_

__Sure, Damian could be a little snot, he had proved that time and again to everyone who crossed his path, but few bothered to look for the child that just wanted to belong, who Dick was lucky enough to catch glimpses of. Damian didn't let his guard down for most people at all, but…well, Graysons just seemed to have that effect on Waynes.

_You can find me  
>You can find me<br>You can find me anywhere  
>Take a look over your shoulder<br>I'll be standing there  
>Standing there<em>

He just hoped that the kid knew that he could count on him for anything, even if Dick wasn't his legal guardian anymore.

__

_Love is all around you now  
>So take a hold<br>And faith will bring a way  
>To the impossible<em>

He hoped that Bruce would come to understand Damian the way he did, knowing from experience that Bruce was not exactly the most hands on parent, armed with bedtime stories, stuffed animals, and sugar cookies. He almost laughed aloud at the image, which was an embodiment the tasks that seemed to befall their beloved butler, or mother hen, as he was referred to when he was not around to hit them with his tray.

_Just one more day  
>(You can find me, You can find me)<br>One more day  
>(You can find me anywhere)<em>

_(You can find me anywhere)_

Dick took comfort in this, acknowledging that, just as Alfred had made it his personal crusade to make the manor feel like home to them, he would do the same for Damian.

_Let the world crash  
>Love can take it<br>Oh, let the world come crashing down_

Assured that Bruce would, with time, find a way to connect with his son, Dick berated himself for his lack of faith on Bruce's part, the man who _raised_ him for goodness sakes. They had had there ups and downs of course, the latter growing more common during the last years of his stay at the manor, but still he held nothing but respect for the older man, who had all too quickly become a second father.

_Oh, let the world crash  
>Love can take it<em>

Wasn't life about ups and downs though? A test that you want something bad enough to hang on no matter what the consequences… In the end, wasn't life just one massive exam that there is no study guide for? Just do your best, because when the proctor calls time, you can't go back and change anything.

_Love can take a little  
>Love can take a little<br>Love can take a little_

_Love can give a little more  
>A little more<em>

True, they were not by any means perfect, but he loved each and every member of their odd little jumbled up family more than anything, and would do whatever he had to in order to protect them, even from themselves.

_Take a little more  
>Take a little more<em>

_Love can take…_

_A little more_

_**Damian- Imperfection**_

The raven haired boy had been curled against the wall, knees tucked under his arms, for a little over two hours now without a single person noticing. Without so much as a knock to check on him, or a "Hey Dami, how was school?" Why did he miss these little things so much? Yearn for them with all his soul?

Basking in the shadowed safety of his room, he allowed the ever present shield to slip a little and just be who he was at the core, a kid who tried too hard to be perfect; something he could never achieve in his father's eyes.

_You're worth so much  
>It'll never be enough<br>To see what you have to give  
>How beautiful you are<em>

Sucking in a breath, trying to choke back the sob edging on his lips, he scorned himself. He was the son of Batman. Batman didn't cry, so neither should he if there were to be any hopes of gaining approval, maybe even love if he proved his value, if he executed every move accordingly. But he had already made mistakes, committed a sin which caused the latter to slip between his fingertips, lost before he ever had the chance to gain it.

_Yet seem so far from everything  
>You're wanting to be<br>You're wanting to be_

He didn't understand. What happened with Nobody…it had been to protect his family, a feat that Grayson would have understood, not liked or found to be acceptable behavior, but understood and ultimately forgiven him, yet it was unredeemable in the eyes of that which had been his role model since birth…

_Tears falling down again  
>Tears falling down<em>

The image of this disgust on his father's face would not wipe away from his brain no matter what method he tried. The wet heat behind his eyes continued to blur his vision to the point where his surroundings were morphed into unearthly shapes, and mocking faces.

_You fall to your knees  
>You beg, you plead<br>Can I be somebody else  
>For all the times I hate myself?<br>Your failures devour your heart  
>In every hour, you're drowning<br>In your imperfection_

A ragged, choking sound rang out too loud in the empty air, out of place with the serene décor. It wasn't until a warm drop hit his cheek, that he realized the sound came from him. Then it all broke loose.

_You mean so much  
>That heaven would touch<br>The face of humankind for you  
>How special you are<br>Revel in your day  
>You're fearfully and wonderfully made<br>You're wonderfully made_

It just wasn't fair. He was trying. He had turned his back on his mother, fought his every instinct, and ground his teeth day in and day out over the vain attempt to earn some sort of token of affection. Anything would do really. Lips twitching in an almost smile, a "good job", something…anything…

_Tears falling down again_

_Come let the healing begin_

But no matter what, he just wasn't good enough.

_You fall to your knees  
>You beg, you plead<br>Can I be somebody else  
>For all the times I hate myself?<br>Your failures devour your heart  
>In every hour, you're drowning<br>In your imperfection_

The overwhelming craws of hopelessness circled his neck, seemingly choking every ounce of energy out of his system until he felt he might collapse from a nagging since of feeling worthless. Maybe if he had been more like that insufferable Drake, father would care about him.

_You're worth so much  
>So easily crushed<br>Wanna be like everyone else  
>No one escapes<br>Every breath we take  
>Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons<em>

Maybe if he grew his hair out differently, changed the way he dressed, acted like someone else; maybe then he would be perfect. He could pretend, and he would if that's what father wanted. Because he would do anything for his father.

_You fall to your knees  
>You beg, you plead<br>Can I be somebody else  
>For all the times I hate myself?<br>Your failures devour your heart  
>In every hour, you're drowning<br>In your imperfection_

Yes, he would do anything for his father, yet as the ink of shadows further consumed his small form, he found that it was not his father who he wanted to burst through the door, to wrap their arms around him, and say how much they loved him and how important he was. Because at the end of the day there was only one person who showed him the unconditional love of a friend, a parent, and a brother, who understood him and accepted him in spite of all his imperfections. Yes, his father's approval meant the world, but it was Grayson's that meant the universe. And now he was gone because Damian had not been a good enough reason to stay.

_Won't you believe, yeah  
>Won't you believe, yeah<br>All the things I see in you_

As a set of tiny arms tightened their grasp around their owner's knees, a splintering sob shattered against the walls of the too empty room.

_You're not the only one  
>You're not the only one<br>Drowning in imperfection_

* * *

><p><strong>Planning to Add Tim, Bruce, and Alfred next (3 at a time?), so we shall see how that goes...<strong>

**Obviously I am having some very potent Damian feels today. Tumblr has screwed me up to the point where I just can't even…BRUCE LOVE YOUR PRECIOUS BABIES, THEY JUST WANT YOUR LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE AND GHUIERHUIFGAER! Meanwhile, Dick is such a mother hen haha.**

**PS. DC, bring back Damian please cause there are only so many times that one can blame mounds of tissues on the flu/colds.**

**But yeah...BABY DAMI!**


	7. Skillet part 2

_**Disclaimer: still don't own.**_

_**I was going to post one for Bruce and Alfred too, but it may just end up being the male robins because I'm having a bit of writer's block when it comes to the songs I picked for former two. That's kind of up in the air at the moment...For the moment, Tim gets a page all to himself XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tim- Cycle Down<em>**

He really should be trying to get some sleep, or working on a case, even patrolling, or picking up some paperwork from Wayne Enterprise that had gone untouched too long.

….anything but leaning against a wall staring at the too immaculate knees of his dress pants.

_Crashing, covered with debris  
>Dwelling in my own pity<em>

Bruce would never take such unnecessary breaks, unproductive pauses of activity. Robin wouldn't, correction Red Robin wouldn't, and neither would Timothy Wayne. But what about who he was right now? What about Tim Drake?

_Cry like I have not  
>Dig like I had not<br>I start to claw  
>Gotta get outta here<br>I've got to, gotta get out_

What about the boy who had lost too much and accepted too little in return? The boy who gave and gave until he had nothing left. And where were the people whom he gave everything to now that he had nothing left to give? Not in his apartment, that was for sure.

_I am, I am, I am on a higher ground  
>You are, You are my cure from the cycle down <em>

No, he couldn't think like that. They had just as much to deal with. He was just over reacting, or rather not reacting enough. He should be doing something more to help balance out Gotham's system. He couldn't take silly little emotional breaks when the city needed him most…silly emotional breaks, that's all they are Tim. Not a psychological break down, not a panic attack, Robin doesn't have those, Robin is always in perfect mental condition, always keeping Batman in check….always "fine"….always…always replaced when not in perfect operation….

_Sinking in a sea of self  
>Deception never sold so well<em>

Is that what it was? Is that why Dick replaced him?

_Regret like I have not  
>Pain like I don't want<br>I start to claw  
>Gotta get outta here<br>I've got to, gotta get out_

It was due time he supposed. He had gotten what he wanted after all, Dick was Batman; Gotham had her worthy dark knight, hand chosen by her original protector. It was only a matter of time before the newest batman cemented his place by selecting his robin.

_I am, I am, I am on a higher ground  
>You are, You are my cure from the cycle down <em>

Maybe that's what it was; a matter of being chosen. The other robins had been hand chosen: Dick, Jason,…Damian. Tim had marched in and all but demanded the mantle. Maybe he should just admit to himself that he was just a placeholder until a new prodigy came along.

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

Dark brows scrunched together in thought, and worse, understanding. His eyes remained trained on the fabric in front of him, purposely ignoring the ringing that splintered through the air, ricocheting off the walls.

His mind flickered through events of the past few hours, trying to remember when he had slid to the floor. He came up empty.

_I'm so cold and I wonder  
>How'd I make it this long without You<br>Pull me out, out from under  
>On the cycle back to You<em>

The ringing ended, meeting a sharp peep, signaling that no one was present to answer the call; however the person on the other line was persistent in acquiring an answer and continued speaking to the supposed empty room.

"Tim? Timmy, I know that you're there, please just open the door."

He recognized that voice. But there was no reason for it to be here.

"*sigh* Tim please just talk to me, or someone, anyone."

He missed that voice more than he realized. But it wasn't supposed to be here.

"You should be on patrol Dick," a voice cracked in response from lack of recent use. Maybe he should get a drink of water…no, that would involve moving.

_I am, I am, I am on a higher ground  
>You are, You are my cure from the cycle down <em>

"Tim, please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

_Down_

"Tim….?"

_Down_

Beep. End of message.

_Down_

* * *

><p><strong>That turned out more depressing than intended...<strong>


End file.
